One Heck of a Proposal
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Read to see how Draco made his sexy proposal to Hermione. Rated M. Short Story.


**(a/n) Dear readers,**

**Since this is the first time I have written a rated M story I will accept any kind of feedback! This will probably be one of the rare times I will write a rated M story. As always, please excuse my grammar. And you know the drill, R&R.**

**Sincerely,**

**PrimaVeraDream**

**PS: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you obviously will know who will end up with who.**

Draco and Hermione came back from dinner just a few moments ago. When Draco went for a goodbye kiss, Hermione wouldn't let him go. One thing led to another. Soon they found themselves tumbling through the hallway leading to the bedroom. Draco struggled to kick the door open. When he finally got it open, they went tumbling through.

"Draco..."

"Hermione..."

"Mmm..."

They kissed passionately in the bedroom. Their hands couldn't get off of each other. They shed off their clothes one by one. For each piece of clothing they shed they took one step closer to the bed. Hermione's knees hit the back of the bed and fell on her back. Draco followed her, pinning her underneath him. The room is filled with sexual tension. Draco and Hermione were looking at each other with lust-filled eyes. Hermione's hands went up to Draco's cheeks and pulled him closer. Her mouth came up to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me." Her breath tickled his ear and made his heart accelerated. Draco complied. He took the comforter and wrapped their naked bodies together. Their lips connected again, tongues swirling, saliva swapping. His mouth went to her neck and sucked her sensitive spot. The action gave her a hicky.

"Ah... Draco..."

He continued to kiss, lick, suck, and caress each part of her body. For each moan she made, he got harder.

"Hermione... I love you. I can't wait anymore."

His hardness inched into her bit by bit until it filled her up. He waited until Hermione's accustomed to his size before he started moving. Draco started slow but increased the speed as he went inside her again and again. Hermione was feeling hot. Their sweating bodies were sticking to each other, slapping against each other each time Draco plunged in. The feeling was unbearable. Their hot love-making were getting more and more intense as each minute pass. The bed springs were creaking and the headboard was banging against the wall as the intensity increased. Draco could feel it building up as well as Hermione. They had both silently agreed that they would cum together.

"I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"I love you the most!"

"Ah..."

And they both went into ecstasy. Draco plopped down and placed his head on Hermione's chest. Hermione was breathing hard. Her chest was rising up and down. Hermione's hands came up and hugged his head to her body.

"That was amazing."

"Marry me, Hermione. Marry me and the sex will get even more amazing."

"Was that a proposal? If that was, it wasn't a very convincing one."

Draco reached for the drawer next to the bed and took out a small, black velvet box. Draco came up and look at Hermione dead in the eye. He took her by the hand and said, "Although we didn't start well, but that's okay. I want to have a new beginning with you. I want a family with you. I love you with all my heart. I promise I will give you the best. I will try my best to make you happy. I swear my love for you will prevail our future children. And I will love every one of your flaws." His face was very serious.

"No."

Draco's face fell. "No?"

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that you have to love any of our future children the same amount you love me. I would love to have a family with you. I will also try to make you happy. And I will love you with all my heart."

"Does that mean a yes?"

"Yes."

"Woo hoo! Yes!" Draco went and opened the window and yelled out to the sky. "Did you hear that? Hermione has agreed to marry me!" Most of the people down below gave him thumbs up. Some just gave him the finger.

Hermione smiled at his reaction. It took her by surprise when he suddenly went and lift her up, swinging her around. When he put her down he kissed her. He took the ring out of the box and grabbed her hand. Draco slowly slid the ring up her ring finger and lift her hand up to kiss it. Draco lift her up bridal style and headed for the bed once again.

"Ready for round two?" Without waiting for an answer, he dropped her in the middle of the bed and pounced on her.

"Eek! Stop that!" Draco did not stop tickling her and went back to kissing her earlobe.

"Baby-making time!"


End file.
